


Perfect as it is

by Saku015



Series: Kyouhaba Week 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Praise Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kyoutani loves his pregnant husband's body and shows it to him in every way he can.





	Perfect as it is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> Day 1: Domestic.  
> Day 4: Weight gain.

Yahaba let out a long sigh as he sent back the edited chapter of the book him and Watari were working on to his best friend. Watari becoming a writer was not surprising for him. The other had always had a passion when it came to literature and writing.

”Finished, creampuff?” His husband asked, leaning down and placing a kiss on the top of his head.

”Stop calling me creampuff!” Yahaba pouted, but did not pull away from the kiss. He heard Kyoutani’s chuckle from above his head.

”I can not help it – and do not want to,” Kyoutani said as he put the cup of tea down to the table in front of Yahaba. Yahaba lifted the cup to his lips and slipped from it. A pleasant moan left his lips which made goosebumps appearing on Kyoutani’s arms. Yahaba looked up at him with innocent eyes. ”Stop doing this!” Kyoutani said and Yahaba giggled.

”Stop doing what, oh, big and strong alpha?” Yahaba asked playfully and Kyoutani could not help with the warmness in his stomach.

”Being a fucking tease,” he said, then gasped, surprised when Yahaba grabbed his collar and pulled him down into a kiss. A low moan surpassed Kyoutani’s lips and Yahaba wanted to arch up, but whined painfully.

”Fuck!” He mumbled under his breath as he rubbed his lower back. Being eight months pregnant with their pup made him incredibly happy – but the constant ache? Not so much.

Kyoutani picked him up into his arms – Yahaba wondered how he could do it so easily – and took him to the bedroom. He lifted the comforters up, then put Yahaba to the bed, who pushed himself into a sitting position. After he had undressed until he only had his boxers on, Yahaba lay down to his side. Kyoutani did the same and crawled in the bed behind his husband. He started massaging the sore part of his back and Yahaba let out a content sigh.

”Does our pup give you a hard time?” Kyoutani asked and Yahaba hummed, closing his eyes. ”Have I ever told you how beautiful you look?” Kyoutani wrapped his other arm around Yahaba, placing his palm to his stomach. He started to rub his hand on the huge baby bump. ”Fucking perfect!” He murmured into his husband’s ear, then kissed the place right behind it.

Yahaba whined and felt as his face burst in flames. He had no idea how Kyoutani could say these things with a straight face. He felt as Kyoutani sniffed the air and heard a confident chuckle – for which he wanted to kick his husband on his shin.

”Are we excited?” Kyoutani asked as he touched the hem of Yahaba’s boxers to pull them down.

”Was that question really necessary?” Yahaba asked back, hiding his face in the pillow. He felt the slickness between his tights and was both embarrassed and aroused at the same time.

Kyoutani pulled his boxers down, then wetted his fingers with Yahaba’s fluids. He took his fingers to his lips and licked every drop of it down from them. He hummed contently.

”You taste so good, Shigeru,” he mumbled, more to himself, than Yahaba, but Yahaba heard it just fine.

”Oh my god, Ken!” Yahaba whined again and knew that his face could not be any more flushed. ”Instead of saying embarrassing things, would you be so kind and help me with this, please?” 

Without words, Kyoutani pulled out the nightstand drawer and took out their bottle of lube and a condom. From the corner of his eye, Yahaba saw was the other was doing and gulped. Kyoutani’s hand stopped in mid air, his eyes filled with anticipation.

”What is it?” He asked gently, waiting for his omega to find the right words.

”I think, I-I am sl-slick enough,” Yahaba sputtered, feeling as the heat reached his ears. He prepared himself for some teasing from his mate, but it did not happen.

”Being careful is always better,” Kyoutani said, while opening the bottle and pouring some lube on his fingers. He touched Yahaba’s opening, who jolted because of the sudden coldness. ”Shhh, relax,” Kyoutani cooed and nibbled at his ear.

Yahaba did as he was told and when Kyoutani pushed one finger in, he pushed his hip back, signing that he could take more than one. Kyoutani obeyed happily and inserted another finger. While scissoring his fingers – touching Yahaba’s sweet spot from time to time, much to the others’ pleasure – he placed soft kisses all over Yahaba’s neck.

”Ken, I am ready!” Yahaba whined, wriggling his hips. He felt Kentarous’ smile on his neck. The other pushed his boxers down, then, with some difficulties, put the condom on. Yahaba wished his husband to be only a little faster.

”Are you ready?” Kyoutani asked and after Yahaba’s reassuring nod, he pushed his cock inside slowly. His hand found the baby bump again and started to rub it to distract Yahaba from any kinds of uncomfortable feelings. After being sure the other was all right, he started to move.

”I feel so full, Ken,” Yahaba sighed. He only wanted to enjoy the moment. His hips met with Kyoutani’s thrust and they fell into a slow and steady rhythm.

”You are so tight around me, Shigeru,” Kyoutani groaned behind him. ”It is just like a dream”

”You deserve every kind of good that I can provide,” Yahaba said, then turned his head back and kissed Kyoutani on the forehead. ”You are so good to me. I could not wish for a better alpha.” From the low growl, he had a feeling that the other found his words appealing. ”No other alpha can fulfill my needs – because I am yours, just as much as you are mine.”

”A-and you said that I am the one who speaks embarrassing shit,” Kyoutani all but whined, burrowing his face in the crook of Yahaba’s neck.

’He is so adorable when he is like this!’ Yahaba thought to himself and bit into his lips to hold back his giggle.

He closed his eyes and sank into the different sensations he felt at the same time. The way his husband moved in him his hand rubbing circles on his belly, the small kisses on his neck – it was all too much and not enough. 

He did not even felt his orgasm building up – he was too wrapped up for it. It was not an earthshaking one, like which he had during his heat, just a pleasant ending of an equally pleasant act. His muscles clenched around Kyoutani on instinct, who did not need anything more to reach his highs. While enjoying the waves of pleasure, he bit into Yahaba’s neck gently – just enough to barely break his skin.

”Are you okay?” He asked, after he could breathe evenly. He slowly pulled out of Yahaba, then cleaned his stomach with a tissue.

”Uhum,” Yahaba hummed happily, then pouted. ”I want to cuddle with you, but my belly is too big!” He heard as Kyoutani burst out laughing, then the other nuzzled his nose to his scent glands.

”You can still be the little spoon,” he offered and Yahaba felt a smile appearing on his face. ”Now, sleep, creampuff! You need some rest!”

Yahaba did not need to be told twice. After he was sure that his mate was comfortable, Kyoutani pulled the comforters over them and followed the most beautiful man in the world into the land of dreams.


End file.
